Michael & Sara: Trapped in Love chpt 1
by ryrissa1993
Summary: This is my first shot at Prison Break Fanfics. I have chosen to post a collection of one shots for Michael and Sara I usually shy away from M Rated, but if I do write some it will be mild. I will leave the rating at M to be on the safe side. Suggestions always welcome


**MICHAEL & SARA: Trapped in Love: one shots**

 _ **Authors Note:**_

Hey, all this is my first time writing fanfiction for Prison Break. I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE the characters' and chemistry of the handsome and mysterious, Michael and the beautiful and somewhat mysterious, Sara as well!

This fanfiction will mostly contain one shots with song lyrics.

I do NOT own the show Prison Break nor its characters. I am just borrowing them for some entertainment

 **Chapter One: Hurt**

 **"Hurt"- Christina Aguilera**

~Michael's point of view~

It was the most intense pain I had ever felt- the knot in my stomach grew at every passing second, tears threating to stream down my face, but gritting my teeth against it.

If not that, biting my lip between my teeth so hard I felt liquid seep in that could only be one thing- blood. My blood that I had managed to force out.

That blood was not nearly as bad as the amount littering the concrete floor.

He cut them, not only a bit, but took them...

It made my stomach drop and bile rise up in my throat at the thought, pain making me dizzy and weak.

He cut off my toes!

I had never been so thankful to have a guard stumble in before.

I now felt the mix of pain and relief as they led me to her, Dr. Sara Tancredi.

 _ **"Seems like yesterday when I saw your face...**_

 _ **I would hold you in my arms. I would take the pain away..."**_

~Sara's point of view~

It was just yesterday that I had seen him, giving him his daily shot of insulin. I was captivated again by him, his eyes, smile and charm that seem to make my day, but at this moment I didn't see that man.

The man I saw before me was holding on by a thread. His eyes, how they lost their usual twinkle of light they held. They were now glassy with unshed tears as he attempted to fight through the pain. There was no smile on his face, no charm to his seemingly defeated demeanor. The look of him simply broke my heart.

(Some parts of this taken from season one, episode three)

"I said thank you, I will take it from here!"

I shouted somewhat now at the guards, wanting to be able to thoroughly assess Michael's injuries without someone looking over my shoulder.

His hand gripped my wrist as I went to inspect his injury.

"You're okay, you're okay"

I tried to sooth him as best as I could, watching the tears of pain pour from his eyes.

I thought I would never feel so much protectiveness over someone. I want nothing more than to get justice for him. No one should be able to just do this to anyone, but especially him. He doesn't deserve this!

My heart breaking even more seeing more tears slipping down his cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Nothing" he said sucking in a breath and wiping his tears.

"This isn't nothing, Michael. I need you to tell me what happened."

"Don't make me lie to you... Please..."

~Michael's point of view~

 _ **" I've hurt myself...**_

 _ **Some days I feel broken inside, but I won't admit it...**_

 _ **When it comes to this..."**_

I wanted to tell her, spilling my guts. She had that affect on me, that kind of softness to her voice, gentle touch that could heal in seconds, caring smile that instantly made a difficult day better.

I hated hiding from her, but if I said a word I was as good as dead. I couldn't risk leaving Linc!

I lay here on my cot resting as the medicine made my toes less painful.

My thoughts went back to earlier, not the pain but to the person who lessened it.

Her eyes were kind, no judgment in them, curiosity and concern of course. I hated the worry I saw in her eyes.

" ** _It's dangerous to try and turn back time.._**

 ** _"I've hurt myself..._**

 ** _There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_**

 ** _to look into your eyes and see you looking back..."_**

~Sara's point of view~

 ** _" There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again._**

 ** _Sometimes I wanna call ya but I know you won't be there..."_**

I could not focus for anything after Michael left the infirmary several hours ago. It was almost the end of my shift. I unfortunately, had no reason to call him in. I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow to see how he is.

I hope he's resting, the medicine helping.

I wondered if I was on his mind as much as he's on mine.

It was the first time I had treated him aside from his insulin shot.

I hope it was the last time, but I was sure it wouldn't be. I don't know what it is, but he is different than the rest in here. He has a certain grace about him, definite charm.

As I locked the door on my way out I smiled thinking of coming in tomorrow, hoping to see that lovely smile, and beautiful captivating pair of eyes.

I want to see anything but tears and pain on his features.

 _ **"It's hard to say goodbye when it comes down to this..**_

 **I would hold you in my arms.**

 **I would take all the pain away."**

End of the first! Let me know your thoughts

-Ryrissa1993


End file.
